


Even The DI Needs To Sleep

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec doesn't sleep enough, F/M, Sleepy Alec, alternative scene in season 3 somewhere, caring Ellie, first broadchuch fanfic, wrote this because I feel Alec needs taking care of for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: When Ellie finds Alec asleep at his desk after a long day at the station, she takes his exhausted ass home, because we all know she loves him no matter how much she denies it. Just some cute fluffy Alec/Ellie fanfic.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Even The DI Needs To Sleep

Ellie walked down the hall of the Wessex Police station, on her way to where she now spends most of her time while at the station, her boss and now partner, Alec Hardy’s office. She knocked on the door softly, but when she didn’t hear his usual call of ‘come in’ she pushed the door open. She was surprised by what she found. Alec was bent over his desk, head rested upon his crossed arms. She tiptoed closer, noticing Alec’s hair was all fluffy and his glasses crooked on his face. Ellie smiled to herself, she had never thought Hardy of all people would succumb to sleeping while he was supposed to be working but then again this wasn’t the first time Alec’s fallen asleep at his desk. Pausing for a moment, she looked down at her watch, it was nearly ten pm, and her and Alec had been on their feet since at least six am so maybe she would let him get away with it.

“Alec?” she said quietly, gently shaking his shoulder.

Ellie grinned when she heard the cutest groan come from Alec. “Come on sleepy head. Time to go home.” She leaned down and patted Alec’s shoulder softly.

Alec nodded, before straightening himself up in his office chair. Thankfully everyone had gone relatively early that night leaving just him and Ellie in the station which was a good thing because he would never live down anyone seeing him in such a vulnerable state. He ran fingers through his messy hair and straightened his glasses before realizing he didn’t even need them, quickly taking them off with one hand and shoving them into the pocket of his coat. He took a moment easing himself up from the chair, suddenly reaching for Ellie when he felt his legs wobble.

“I’ve got you love. Let’s get you home.” She picked up Alec’s phone from his desk where it laid next to a cup of now stone cold tea, before guiding Alec out of his office.

Ellie struggled to get the sleepy DI to her car, with him putting most of his weight onto her the whole walk to the carpark. She supervised while Alec managed to get himself into the passenger seat and fasten his seatbelt before Ellie got into the drivers seat.

Alec yawned, and watched as Ellie started the engine and began to reverse out of the parking space. “It’s been a long day, El. I could have driven home.” Alec said.

“Are you joking? I just found you asleep at your desk less than ten minutes ago, as if I was going to let you drive home.” Ellie chuckled.

Alec let out a little chuckle and rested his head against the headrest.

‘He must be exhausted’ Ellie thought when she turned her head occasionally to check on Alec every now and then.

The next time she looked over at Alec, he had dozed off again. She and Alec had definitely had a hard day, now that Danny’s death had been solved, now they had the case of Trish Winterman’s assault to work on, and with Alec pushing himself into work as hard as he did worried her, not so much now that he finally got that heart surgery and had the pacemaker put in, but she still worried for him. What worried her most was how easily Alec got tired these days, but he still worked as hard as ever, until he crashed.

It was just after eleven when Ellie pulled up to Alec’s flat. “Alec, we’re home.” She said softly.

He forced his exhausted eyes open and took a hesitant breath, before opening the car door. Ellie got out and headed for the passenger door, eager to help him. “I’m alright love.” He said as he made his way to the front door.

Alec pushed open the door and stumbled through his flat until he reached his bedroom, and practically collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh, he felt exhausted.

Ellie came to the bedroom, and stood in the doorway looking at the exhausted DI on the bed, “Aren’t you going to take off your suit before going to bed?” Ellie asked.

Alec groaned, getting back into a sitting position before pulling off his coat, and dumping it on the floor before kicking off his shoes and promptly falling back onto the bed and rolling to his side. By the time Ellie had hung up his coat, and put his shoes away, Alec was snoring, fast asleep, face buried in his pillows. Alec had fallen asleep on top of the covers, so she grabbed a blanket and draped it over him carefully.

Settling gently down on the bed beside him, she decided to finally look at her phone for the first time that day. She saw a missed call from her sister so she sent a text saying she was staying at Alec’s and thanked her for looking after the boys. Once she put her phone down she leant over, kissing Alec’s forehead softly.

“Goodnight, Alec.”

****

When Alec woke up with a start the next morning, he realized after a few moments that he was in his own bed tangled in a blanket. Last thing he remembered was being in his office doing the numerous piles of paperwork that had been piled on his desk.

He shielded his eyes from the sunlight that was currently streaming through his flat and took a moment to process his thoughts.

He looked to his left, and saw Ellie at his desk, sipping on tea and looking through some of his paperwork.

“Morning, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your boys?” He yawned as he pulled the blankets slightly up.

“Should I not be here? I’m the one that bought your exhausted ass home, Alec.” Ellie chuckled.

He froze, Ellie bought him home? Why couldn’t he remember that? “You did?” he mumbled.

“You don’t remember me driving you home?” Ellie asked.

“Not really.” He admitted, his eyes closing briefly for a moment.

“Well I did. I came to your office and you were asleep at your desk. So, I drove you home and stayed with you.” Ellie explained.

Alec nodded, “Okay, well what’s going on?” he asked as he got out of bed and straightened his crumpled shirt.

“I’m doing your work for you.” She chuckled, “Now go get yourself a cup of tea and come help me.” She instructed him with a gentle smile.

He nodded and turned in the direction of the kitchen, with a small spring in his step. Thank god for Ellie, he would be so lost without her…


End file.
